(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blower, and in particular, to a blower having a sucking end connected in series an oil-collection box module.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a conventional blower structure having a housing 23 extended to a hollow tubing section 231, and the wall of the tubing section has a long slot 232 for the mounting of fibrous filtering aid 27 at the cavity. One lateral side of the long slot 232 is a pivoting cover 234 adhered with a sealing pad 233 and the corresponding end of the long slot 232 is a locking rim 235 for hooking to the pivoting cover 234. The housing 23 at a proximity to the blade 222, is locked with a metallic net 261, a sealing rim 262 and a ring 26. Further, the blower structure has a casing 21 provided with passages 212 and an opening 213 which is coupled to a connector 215 via a tubular member 214. The connector 215 is connected with a pipe 216. The opening 213 is provided with a port 211. The housing 23 has a port 236 and a connector 237. A pipe connector 25 having a port 251 is engaged with the port 236 of the housing 23.